


Consider it Mutual

by ValNyte



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: A tangle of messy hair and mutual thoughts.{also up on my tumblr twst sideblog @spindlebeforesunset}
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Consider it Mutual

Damn him. Truly, just damn him already. Hell, in that moment, if Azul popped up with a contract to get rid of this one bitch, Leona would sign it without further hesitation. 

Why the hell did Vil's hands have to be so gentle? 

He would be so sure that oh, the fairest in the land-quote unquote-who just scolded him just about fifteen minutes ago would have roughly fixed up his uncombed hair in a matter of seconds mercilessly like an executioner. Instead, by some unfathomable cause or other, Vil took his sweet time in finger combing Leona's hair, akin to a lover's gentle caresses. 

Did Leona hate it? It could have been worse with a pet brush.

Did Leona like it? Yes, and that was the problem. 

And he looked down on the ground so as not to meet Vil's eyes.

  
\---

  
What in Grimhilde's name was he thinking? Seriously, what was he even thinking? If Rook offered to be of use to him, Vil would have commanded to have this one asshole in a sealed wooden coffin.

Where he would not be able to even dream of combing Leona's hair to acceptable decency.

Oh to be sure who knew the second prince-whose uncombed hair screamed disaster zone-would be adorably complacent this time around? This was sure to be advanced sorcery or a trick. But Leona did not, just rested comfortably, head bowed as he let him comb his unruly hair. 

Vil did not take kindly to the shooting sparks he felt as his fingers combed one lock of hair and another.

But he would be lying if he said he did not like the feeling of having Leona of all people wound around his finger.

He gulped, glad that Leona could not see him from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> hello  
> i just hope its understandable and readable  
> no, i did not think this through


End file.
